wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Do NOT add your site under the stable section unless its been in the normal section for at least 4 hours during a woot off under load. Stable means stable, not preferred. Stable woot checkers (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * mywoot.net - AJAX, audio alerts, Est. Time Remaining, BOC Auto-Buy w/ siren, Past Item Database. Also tracks the other woot sites: sellout, shirt, wine, kids, home, moofi(DS-MOD) * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh, est. time remaining, history. Mobile. kids.wootoff. wine.wootoff (IK) * trackwoot.com - REAL LIVE AJAX (the ajax file watches for changes on the server cache file and the SECOND the file changes your tracker reflects those changes), updating time estimation, deal meter, all sites on one page with Javascript so no reload is needed. Also Trackwoot has a full Past Woots database with all the juicy details like time to sellout, first sucker and woot wage! Tracks all woot sites: sellout shirt wine kids home Woot Apps (Apps iPhone & Android for tracking Woot!Offs - Please note if it has Push Notifications, Woot Off Tracking & any other features) iPhone Apps *Trackwoot (http://trackwoot.com/app) - iPhone - Push Notifications (With Sound) - WootOff Tracking - Searchable Past Woots Databse (every woot item ever posted) - $0.99 *Wootie (http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wootie-a-woot-client-style/id460843219?mt=8) - iPhone - No Push Notifications - No Woot Off Tracking - $0.99 *iWoot (http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/iwoot/id412741665?mt=8) - iPhone - "Push Notifications" (don't seem to be working) - No Woot Off Tracking - $0.99 *Woot Watch (http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wootwatch/id288946910?mt=8) - iPhone - No Push Notification - No Woot Off Tracking - FREE *Deal Drop - iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad/ Woot and other Daily Deals - Push Notifications - customization - FREE Android Apps *Deal Drop - Woot and other Daily Deals - Notifications - customization - FREE Woot checkers (new entries go on the bottom of this list.. yes, even re-lists from dead section, however according to the discussion checkers that were stable before they went down are added to the top) * teamstortz.com - (BE, BE+ sound, and DS) - Works But Dosent Detect woot-off * twitter.com * bantler.com - (O) Ajax based * zoolert.com - item listing, history, RSS feed, email based and audible alerts * czaries.net - inline comparison shopping results slow * semideaf.com - 60s cache, MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) * WootAlerts.com - Stable, alerts based on keywords. * wooters.us - Push web tracker * wootplusplus.com - (O) 30 sec refresh, history, track wootoffs on all woot sites * bagsofcrap.com - Ajax Tracker * wootoolbox.com - (O) - Pushed Based web tracker Woot checkers that are access restricted There are currently no checkers in this section Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken * alexclemons.com - (DS Mod) * pinstruck.com - AJAX. Image and text versions. Simple text header asking for support. (DS) * thinkirish.com - (DS) - Not reloading * driftlessllc.com - (DS) - Outdated data * schooloffishers.com - (DS) - Outdated / not reloading * pclanparty.com - (DS Mod) - Wrong items * geekforbes.com - (O) - Wrong items * n2-network.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, new item alert sound, w/full size pic (DS) - Very outdated * meilibox.com - Continually reports "Opps there was an error! Please refresh" * braintoast.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) - Slow / Non-functioning * marasch.com - (DS) - Stuck at "Fetching Cache" / Ourdated items * binarydata.net - AJAX, (no-ajax), no audio alerts (DS - modded) - Stuck at fetching cache. * woot.us - sound, ajax (DS) - Stuck at fetching cache * wootski.net - no ajax, full size pic, adaptive refresh.(DS) - being rebuild, and migrated to new hosting... * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. - very broken * thezzone.org * woot-checker.com - (O) * opensight.net * trueserve.org - very broken * itwasnt.us - AJAX (O) - Stuck on 47" LCD TV * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh - shows old item * fastwoot.com -(DS) - fetches successfully but doesn't write to the page. * pgengler.net - ajax (O) - 403 * fusionxlan.com - nxdomain * woottracking.com - (DS) - Doesn't show percentage * WootAlarm.com - (O) - 404 * dealbubble.com - (DS) - Fails to fetch cache from woot. * brandonwardlaw.net - (BE) - "Item sold out or woot lights went out" * wootcheck.com - (O) Track woot, shirt.woot, wine.woot, and sellout.woot on one page * woot-tracker.com Minimal/No Ads - Load Balanced IPv6 Enabled && 100% Static (WT) - redirects to xml.woot-tracekr.com with an empty page * strasburgtech.net * wootaholic.com - full size pic or text only, adaptive refresh... (DS) "Cache page timeout. Retrying." * mancide.net * nfshost.com - (DS) - DNS error * ucelg.com - (DS) - Down for maintenance * rawdust.com - (O) - 404 * poppap.com - (BE) - 404 * ivant.info (DS) - 404 * wootlet.com - (DS- mod) - 404 * brightkite.com - Social network based (Email, text, and iPhone notifications available) - Outdated, forwards to Twitter. * threecomputerguys.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) - 404 * dswebhost.net - AJAX, adaptive refresh, sound, with text-only version available. (DS) to github * twobitarcade.com - The original Flash based checker. Audible alarm for both sold out and new items. longer working Dear Jerkface checkers :Please see the Dear Jerkface Followup for further explanation - Darkstar 06:56, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Email, SMS, and IM notifiers * googlegroups.com - email/SMS alerts generated by kishk.org checker above. * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * twitter.com - email, SMS, and IM * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable * WootAgent.com- SMS and AIM BOT * Woot-Tracker.com- AIM, Yahoo!,Jabber/GTALK -- IRC Bot Available For Your Own Channel/Network! * BagsOfCrap.com - IRC Tracker on FreeNode.net * Woot Alarm an AIM/icq instant messenger bot * wootbot@jabber.org - Jabber/xmpp/GoogleTalk checker. His status always shows current woot and % sold at all times, he'll send an instant message when a new woot is posted. Software woot checkers * Vista Sidebar gadget. Works with all 3 Woot sites and Woot-Off. * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts * versiontracker.com - OSX widget * sf.net/woa - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * trackwoot.com -- Moded FireFox extension * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * wootagent.com * dswebhost.net - .NET 2.0 C# woot checker w/sound and picture - read description * Woot Watcher - with adjustable refresh rate, customized alerts, sound, picture, and more. * cgamesplay.com - system tray, shows progress * wootalyzer.com - c++ software tracker * Facebook Woot! Checker app * Facebook Sellout Woot! Checker app * Facebook Shirt Woot! Checker app * Facebook Wine Woot! Checker app * Wootwatcher widget * wootoff-asp * Woot Ninja - C++ Desktop Application that can be minimized to the system tray, remain on top of other windows, and notify with various alarms when a BoC or new item is available * Woot Tracker - Auto-buy, tracking, and balloontips *Woot Alerter .NET Application runs in system tray pops up on new items, and sell outs. Also can attempt to auto buy BoC. Woot checkers source code * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) * kishk.org - ikishk's ajax/perl checker. readme file {C}Sites last polled: --Darkstar 15:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC)